A Multitude of Cliches
by Shiva's Avatar
Summary: Red light, green light … the light’s flashing yellow, so why don’t you tell me … do we stop or speed right on though? [Rai's POV ... Rai X Omi slash]


A Multitude Of Clichés

By- Shiva's Avatar

1) I suppose I should've ran when you pulled me aside and said "air dragon … friend Raimundo … please do not come to sorrow".

2) It would've solved so many problems later, if I hadn't let you finish by telling me that I was the plum of your stomach … you jetting away before I could figure out that you meant I was the apple of your eye.

3) I caught up to you later, played metaphors right back, saying alls well that ends well … said that I was all for starting something if you were.

4) How was I supposed to know we'd end up with a relationship built on half baked clichés … that one simple hug would open a can of worms later?

5) I mean seriously, doesn't love ever take a coffee break … slip on some glasses and quit being blind?

6) Whatever … I guess I was your dark pony, and you were my dark horse … once I got past your bigheaded attitude, you turned out to be a pretty cool guy.

7) But it takes two to tango, and we were way outta step with one another … maken' for one seriously messed-up dance …me dreading the day the others found out about us … you dying to tell them.

8) You wanted to "open the door, and come on in" … and I tried my best to explain why we needed to stay in the closet and NOT come out.

9) Seriously dude, why should we risk crying over spilt milk -NOT juice, just so ya know- when we could be monks AND have our "special relationship" on the side … you know, have our cake and eat it too …

10) I mean, this didn't have to be a make it or break it affair … we did our whole save the world job … so who really cared what … or who … we did on the side?

11) We really weren't trapped between "earth and a stone" when Clay caught us kissing … well till you opened your fat mouth anyway … though I will admit it was a tight spot anyway you look at it.

12) It wasn't the end of the world though … you didn't need to pledge then and there that you'd follow me to the end of the planet if master Fung sent me away … seriously, that was just overkill dude.

13) I mean, maybe we could have still fallen on our feet and not had to deal with this … we'd always been lucky before …

14) But no … you HAD to make that moment our baptism by fire … and you have no idea what that means, do you … let's just say it was a seriously craptasic move dude.

15) Unlike your body, you just aren't flexible with the truth … I guess I should have expected that though from the guy who still says "make sure you cross your f's and double check your spelling".

16) Not like it matters … you've always passed with flying -not rainbow, dude- colors … in my book.

17) And not to burst your bubble, but beggars can be choosers … I mean, didn't I get someone awesome like you … stealing your rice being just a means of grabbing your attention.

18) I know … I know … tricks and jokes aren't going to cure my "freezing feet" … but I'm really scared here Omi.

19) I really feel like I've got one foot in the grave … cause from the way things look, I'm either losing my place here … or losing you … and I don't wanna sound greedy or nothin', but both those things mean a lot to me … I really don't know how I'd survive without either …

20) Red light, green light … the light's flashing yellow, so why don't you tell me … do we stop or speed right on though?

21) And the quote goes "don't lose your head", not "don't lose your heart" dude.

22) Your slaughtered metaphors are nothin' but drops in a bucket, leaving me feeling empty inside.

23) Sure you've got too much honor to kiss and tell … but I'm REALLY getting tired of talking in cliché's.

24) Its nothing but a forlorn hope that this is ganna end well …

25) … and the light at the end of our tunnel has been shut down due to lack of funding.

26) And it's "don't lose your head" not "don't lose your heart" … come on dude, pay attention, and NO I'm NOT spazzin' out!

27) Sorry I'm not like you and don't have the Midas touch … sorry good things just seem to slip through my hands the minute I get a hold of them.

28) Not like this anything new, or I really expect you to understand … not you who still thinks that when things "are off the cuff" things are "getting out of fist".

29) Gimme a straight answer buddy, cause this is getting old … Clay's ganna be talking soon, and next weeks our red letter day … our six month anniversary … come on, tell me … do this thing we got go or stay?

30) I'm sure if I just broke up with you; you'd thank me for it some day … the peace it'd bring to your mind, far better then the chaos inflicted by my kiss.

31) Once bitten, twice shy … your hands like nestles are poisoning my thigh.

32) But you're the friggen belle of my ball, your so goddamn pretty …

33) … your naivety so damn comfortingly sappy as you tell me "it doesn't rain, it storms".

34) You don't regret the fact that love's near-sighted … I gatta tell you though, dude, we prove the girl's blind.

35) While this might be roses all the way for you, I'm seeing thorns, and boy are they ganna hurt.

36) Clay found out our secret … we've finally come to that bridge, and now we gatta cross it …

37) … cause like you said he's not crying snakes … cowboy's not crying wolf either as he tells the others about what's going on here.

38) So tell me what ya wanna do little guy … we're racing against time … come on dude gimmie some sign, and stop staring at the snow.

39) This is only proving our relationships about as solid, as a fool's paradise …

40) … sure it looks good, but it seems that it might be just spring's sour grapes … something we both wanted … but just weren't supposed to have.

41) We put the wagon before the colt … come on dude, tell me … is this relationship stable?

42) Let's call a spade a spade … come on and tell me our feelings strange or normal?

43) We can't keep up appearances … summers ended, winter's here.

44) And despite being economical with the truth, the piper must be paid … and let's be honest dude, two guys in love is still taboo these days.

45) These cliché's aren't working … why can't you see … real life ain't that pretty … this is ganna be pretty damn ugly.

46) I'm makein' this simple dude, we're ganna have to wage full out war if we wanna continue being a "we".

47) Water might be your element, but pretty soon your ganna have to see if love is worth the tears.

48) Not sure if this relationship is welcome here … so come on dude … tell me, are ya ganna fight for it with me?

49) Because I swear to god I love you dude, and if we have to leave you can spend winter in Rio at home with me.

50) … Glad we're tight … glad you feel the same way … I'll knock on wood to hope for some luck, and you can do the same … even if you got the metaphor wrong, and are hitting on a horseshoe … hoping the others understand … you and me against the world … yea, sounds like we got ourselves a plan.

* * *

Author's notes

Niaho everyone! As per usual, just a few quick notes …

1) Another 1sentience writing prompt. Different set of words, but similar idea (again, the words are listed right after the author's notes). I didn't include the cliché's from numbers 1-45 … but trust me; there is a cliché adage in each of them.

2) Rai/Omi one weird coupling … serious kudos to anyone who can seriously match make the pair.

3) … I seriously hate Omi's speech patterns. Trying to mix his vocal patterns with Rai's was perhaps one of the most painful writing experiences I have ever had. At the same time though, I'm pleased with the result.

4) The speed shift towards the middle/end of the piece was intentional (as Rai gets more nervous, his speech rhythm perks up, and I gave him a little rhyme beat to go along with that …)

5) Disclaimer … I own nothing relating to the Xiaolin Showdown

And as always, thanks for reading!

-Shiva's Avatar-

* * *

#1 - Air

#2 - Apple

#3 - Beginning

#4 - Bugs

#5 - Coffee

#6 - Dark

#7 - Despair

#8 - Door  
#9 - Drink  
#10 - Duty  
#11 - Earth  
#12 - End  
#13 - Fall  
#14 - Fire  
#15 - Flexible  
#16 - Flying  
#17 - Food  
#18 - Foot  
#19 - Grave  
#20 - Green  
#21 - Head  
#22 - Hallow  
#23 - Honor  
#24 - Hope  
#25 - Light  
#26 - Lost  
#27 - Metal  
#28 - New  
#29 - Old  
#30- Peace  
#31 - Poison  
#32 - Pretty  
#33 - Rain  
#34 - Regret  
#35 - Roses  
#36 - Secret  
#37 - Snakes  
#38 - Snow  
#39 - Solid  
#40 - Spring  
#41 - Stable  
#42 - Strange  
#43 - Summer  
#44 - Taboo  
#45 - Ugly  
#46 - War  
#47 - Water  
#48 - Welcome  
#49 - Winter  
#50 - Wood


End file.
